Something Stupid
by Marineko
Summary: yaoi, MakiSen. *ALL CHAPTERS UPLOADED!* song-fic based on the song by Frank and Nancy Sinatra....
1. Chapter 1

Title : Something Stupid  
Author: Black Rainbow  
Chapter: 1/5  
Status: Ongoing  
Yaoi/Non-yaoi: yaoi  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song 'Something Stupid' was written by Frank Sinatra, and sung by Frank  
Sinatra and his daughter. (Does anyone remember her name?). Erm, the other song is 'If It Makes You Happy' by Sheryl Crow.... I  
didn't really plan to have it in this fic, but, well, these things happen...   
Summary: songfic of 'Something Stupid' by Frank & Nancy Sinatra   
  
Chapter One   
  
"I know I stand in line,   
until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance,   
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
  
Sendoh sighed as he leaned against the gate at Kainan High. He had been waiting for half an hour, and he knew that he was late to  
begin with. He stared at the trees - he seemed to do that a lot, nowadays. Especially the trees in front of this particular school. Then he  
heard a cluster of noise from somewhere behind him and looked in relief.  
  
There he was.  
  
Maki Shinichi, the captain of Kainan's basketball team. Sendoh smiled to himself as he saw Maki walking with two of his teammates,  
Kiyota and Jin, lagging behind him. My boyfriend, he thought, as he wrinkled his nose. The term still sounded weird to him. The three  
boys were talking as they walked towards the gate. Sendoh started to smile at them, but his smile faltered when he saw Maki's look of  
surprise.  
  
"Akira. What are you doing here?"  
  
Should I remind him that we have a date or should I let it go? Sendoh wondered. He felt hurt that Maki forgot, but he didn't really feel like  
talking to Maki with Kiyota and Jin around, either. "You told me that we'd spend this evening together," he finally said.   
  
Maki's eyes widened as he remembered. "I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. He told Kiyota and Jin, "why don't you guys go first? I'll  
catch up." They nodded and rushed off. Sendoh, hearing what Maki said, felt his spirits drop in disappointment.  
  
"Shinichi," he began.   
  
"Akira," Maki said, interrupting. "Look, I know I said we could go out today." He sighed. "But we extended practice today, and I told  
Nobu and Soichiro that -"   
  
"It's okay," Sendoh said quickly. He flashed a smile at his boyfriend. "I don't mind."   
  
"Are you sure?" Maki asked. He knew that Sendoh's smiles don't always show what he really felt. As Sendoh nodded, he checked his  
watch. He was going to be late. He kissed Sendoh lightly and pulled back. "I'll call you, okay?" he said, as he turned to leave in the  
same direction Kiyota and Jin did.   
  
Sendoh leaned back against the gate. "When you have time," he sighed. He knew that Maki wasn't making up the fact that he was  
busy, but still... he supposed he wasn't used to standing in line. With his previous girlfriends and boyfriends, he always came first to  
them. But Maki was different - he wasn't like the people Sendoh used to date. For one, he wasn't an airhead. Then there was the fact  
that Sendoh's heart beats dangerously when they were together. He wasn't used to feeling that way; that was how he usually makes  
other people feel.   
  
Sendoh shook his head again as he walked away from the high school. At least Shinichi didn't say anything about not meeting at the  
club tomorrow night.  
  
})i({  
  
Sendoh, who was on the dance floor, kept stealing glances at Maki. The older boy was talking to a tall, lanky boy who was wearing what  
Sendoh could only call 'geek glasses.' Now, the glasses perched on his boyfriend's nose are something else. It made Maki look more  
serious, sophisticated . . . even sexy, thought Sendoh. Maki and the other boy seemed to be in a serious conversation.  
  
As Sendoh turned away and concentrated on his fance partner, he wondered when will Maki be able to forget about both school and  
basketball and just be there to have fun. Or for him.   
  
*flashback*  
"But, Maki! The test is tomorrow! You have to help me with my Visual Basics!"   
  
Maki sighed, but he knew that he had to study, too. He was hoping to get into a good college after school, and he didn't want to put all  
of his hopes on an athletic scholarship. He looked at Sendoh apologetically. "Akira-kun..." he started.   
  
Sendoh jerked a shoulder in pretended nonchalance. "Do what you have to," he said, grinning at Maki. "I don't mind. I'll just hang out,  
maybe dance a bit; tell me when you're done, okay?" Maki nodded as he took the textbook from the other boy. Sendoh walked away,  
swallowing his disappointment. "Should have guessed something like this would happen," he muttered to himself. He shrugged. "At  
least Shinichi has a valid excuse. I used to brush people away all the time," he reminded himself, as a girl came over to ask him for a  
dance. He smiled at her as he said yes, not noticing the look Maki was giving him from afar.   
*end flashback*  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?"   
  
Maki looked up from the textbook and looked at his friend with surprise. "Yeah," he answered slowly, wondering what the other boy's  
reaction would be.   
  
"I don't mind. Really. I'm liberal," Yoshio said with a grin. He wasn't really the nerd Sendoh perceived him to be; he was just sort of . . .  
bookish. (author: hmm… really?) "It's just that I'm surprised..."   
  
"What? That I'm gay?"   
  
Yoshio shook his head. "No, that's he's...." he stopped. "He comes here a lot," he said lamely.  
  
Maki smiled wanly. "I know." Yoshio scrunched his nose as he looked at his paper.   
  
"That's only the first two questions! We'll never finish this..."   
  
"Well... I have a better textbook at home. Maybe we should go there and study."   
  
Toto looked surprised. "What about your date?"   
  
Maki took another look at Sendoh, who looked as though he hadn't a care in the world. He didn't really want to leave his Akira here,  
but... he sighed. "He seems happy enough," he said. He went to the dance floor and tried to catch Sendoh's attention. The younger boy  
smiled and apologized to the girl he was dancing with as he went to Maki.   
  
"You're finished already?" he asked.   
  
"Actually, I think it's going to take the whole night, and we need to get another book at my place..." He frowned as he looked at  
Sendoh closely. The other boy seemed expressionless for a couple of minutes, then...   
  
He cracked a grin. "I can take care of myself," he told Maki. "You go." Maki hesitated, not really sure if he was doing the right thing.  
Sendoh's smile went wider as he said, "after all, I don't want to go home just yet. There are so many people here to dance with!"   
  
Maki smiled back and pulled Sendoh closer for a slow, lingering kiss. As he let go of the younger boy he whispered softly, "don't forget  
me." Sendoh remained quiet until Maki and Yoshio left the club.   
  
Then he finally let out his breath and said softly, "as if I could." He started to walk dejectedly out of the club, whistling a soft tune under  
his breath.   
  
"If it makes you happy / then it can't be that bad / if it makes you happy / then why the hell am I so sad?"   
  
As he walked back to his home, he wondered why he even bothered to make Maki happy. He certainly had never bothered before. So  
why now? He wasn't sure if he liked the answer staring back at him: because this time, he was in love.   
  
-tbc- 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Something Stupid  
Author: Black Rainbow  
Chapter: 2/5  
Status: Ongoing  
Yaoi/Non-yaoi: yaoi  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song 'Something Stupid' was written by Frank Sinatra, and sung by Frank and Nancy Sinatra. i didn't follow the song lyrics word for word.... you'll see what i mean!  
Summary: songfic of 'Something Stupid' by Frank and Nancy Sinatra. Well, sort of...  
WARNING: this chapter is lime. i think. at least, it was an attempt at one. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two   
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you  
  
Sendoh took the remote as he changed the channel. "Dexter's Laboratory" again. Why is it that everytime he switched on Cartoon Network, this very same show would be on? I can't believe I'm at home, by myself he thought drily. He had walked all the way home after Maki left the club with his friend. Sendoh yawned, wondering if the other boy was still studying.Probably.   
  
A tap on the front door jerked him from his thoughts. He got up, wondering who would visit him in the middle of the night. He opened the door, and smiled with surprise.  
  
"Shinichi."   
  
The older boy was frowning. "I looked for you at the club, but you've already left."   
  
Sendoh shrugged. "I got bored." He let Maki in and closed the door after him. "I thought you're going to study?"   
  
"I lent Yoshio my textbook and went back to the club," Maki explained. "Besides, I think I studied enough yesterday and just now. I felt guilty about just leaving like that."  
  
"No need." Sendoh grinned, feeling happier. "Sit down. I'll get something to drink."  
  
  
})i({  
As he rummaged through the junk in his fridge, Sendoh saw a couple of beer cans left. He remembered that Maki didn't really like the fact that he drinks. "It's stupid," the older boy had told him when he found out. "It kills your braincells." Sendoh had just rolled his eyes. Then Maki told him, "anyway, you're too young to drink. Why do you have to, anyway?" That made him wince.   
  
He was always known as the carefree one by his friends, his teammates, and even his rivals. The one who's always smiling and telling everyone else that they shouldn't worry. The hentai playboy. The rich brat who didn't have to worry about college money. What else? Oh, yeah... the 'untouchable' ace player of Ryonan - untouchable because no one really knew him that well.  
  
But the truth was, he was scared. He pretends that everything's okay most of the time, so that he never had to face the truth when it's not okay. His parents may be rich, but they were never around. And when they were, he would wish they weren't. They fought too much. The reason he went out with so many people was that he couldn't find himself to commit to anything. He just didn't want to be as vulnerable as he was as a child. He avoided relationships - it was always 'her/him today, gone tomorrow' to quote the poem he learnt in English class. All he wanted out of life was to survive. And he did, with that carefree exterior of his. When it got too hard for him, he would drown everything out by drinking. What's so wrong about that? he thought.   
  
"Akira?"  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard Maki calling him. What am I doing? he asked himself, shaking his head. "I'm here, I'm getting you a coke!" he called out.  
  
He found a bottle of coca-cola and poured it into two glasses, thinking about Maki. Maki was his weakness, the first person that caused him to break the rules he set for himself. For the first time, he had made himself vulnerable to another person, and it made him confused. He once read that people were always confused when they meet the unknown. And this feeling that he thought was love, was certainly something he had never known before.   
  
When he thought about the older boy sometimes he felt like his heart was aching badly, longing for the other boy. It suffocates him. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he wasn't in control anymore. And the worst thing was, he thought that he didn't even want to be in control anymore. He was sick, sick, sick of everything. He felt so tired... all he wanted now was for Maki to hold him, to tell him everything's allright. But he didn't even know what the older boy thought of him. And knowing that he was now vulnerable was one thing. Letting Maki know was something else totally.   
  
"Akira?"   
  
Sendoh looked up to see Maki staring at him from the kitchen doorway. God, please don't let him ever leave me, he thought to himself. "You look so tired..." Sendoh sighed as Maki's warm arms embraced him. He breathed in, revelling at his boyfriend's scent.   
  
"I missed you," he whispered painfully. He buried his face his the hollow in Maki's shoulder. He didn't know why, but he was shaking as Maki's arms tightened around him. He felt like their bones were interlocked, somehow. Connected. He lifted his face from Maki's shoulders, and Maki's lips descended on his own. He wondered how he would survive the rest of the night alone as their kiss deepened, and became more passionate. Together, they re-learned the shape and texture of each other's lips, and started to learn other things as well... (erm, I don't think I shall write more here... ^_^)  
  
Panting, Maki pulled away from Sendoh and asked softly. "Do you mind...?" As the meaning of the question dawned on him, his heart beat faster (if that was even possible).  
  
"No..." he answered slowly, not even realizing that it was the first time someone else was doing the asking. "My bedroom's upstairs..."   
  
  
})i({  
Very late that night, Sendoh was still awake, staring at the ceiling. He could hear and feel Maki's breathe steadily next to him, he could see Maki's chest rise and fall as he slept. He hesitated, then turned to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips. Maki just pulled Sendoh into his arms. "Go to sleep, Akira," he older boy murmured. Sendoh lay in the crook of Maki's arms comfortably. /So, he's awake/, he thought. He wondered what would happen tomorrow. His mind still hazy from their love-making, he swallowed and whispered softly, "I love you" before falling asleep. He didn't see the frown on the face of the boy holding him.   
  
-tbc-  
  
Black Rainbow:   
arggh!!! I can't write a proper lime!!!! *peeved at herself* why is it that i can read them but not write them???? well, this is my first try, and MakiSen is such a weird pairing for me... but still.... *berates herself for getting story ideas that contain a lime that she can't write*  
  
Hmm... i ramble a lot lately... and the chapter didn't really suit the song verse, did it??? *sigh* i will try to do better next chapter... promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Something Stupid  
Author: Black Rainbow  
Chapter: 3/5  
Status: Completed  
Yaoi/Non-yaoi: yaoi  
Disclaimer : SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song Something Stupid was sung by Frank and Nancy Sinatra.  
Summary: a songfic   
  
  
  
Chapter Three   
  
I can see it in your eyes,   
that you despise the same old lies  
you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you,   
for me it's true  
It never seemed so right before  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that you love me."  
  
Those words were running through Sendoh's mind all day. He kept remembering the closed look in Shinichi's eyes when he told him that.   
  
"'I love you' - those are just words, aren't they?"  
  
Sendoh took a deep breath as he looked down to concentrate on his math. He tapped his mechanical pencil against his notebook, trying to stop thinking about that morning. He was so in love! He felt so happy that morning, but Maki...   
  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to cry.   
  
"Akira?"   
  
People seem to call my name a lot, don't they? he thought, as he looked up with a smile already plastered on his face. "Yes, Hiroaki?"   
  
His friend just stared at him. "You seem really weird today. Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely worried.   
  
"Daijoubu," Sendoh said, maybe a tad too cheerfully. "Just thinking about my date with Maki tonight." Koshino just nodded and went back to his work.   
  
"I don't know why I bother asking," he muttered. "You're always the same; unnaturally happy all the time."   
  
If only... Sendoh thought, and turned back to his math. Or rather, his thoughts. He thought about the way he used to treat the people who would tell him they loved him. He usually never even thought about it, because it's a phrase people throw about all the time, isn't it? Hell, he even said them back at times. No harm done by making other people happy, right?   
  
But this time...   
  
He snorted at himself mentally. How many times had he said to himself, 'this time'? This time, he was in love. What he felt, and what he had told Maki, was real. But it seemed like Maki didn't believe him. Or didn't want to believe him.   
  
"'I love you' - those are just words, aren't they?"   
  
"No, they're not..." he whispered softly. They were words spoken with hope. They were words that I used to convey my feelings for the person I love. They were words that I want to hear coming from you, from your heart, as an encore of the same words that came from myheart.   
  
Maybe he used to feel differently. Maybe he used to be a different person. All he knew now was, this time, he actually felt something true. And he longed for that feeling to be requited.   
  
  
})i({  
"ring! ring!"   
  
"Moshi moshi?"   
  
"May I speak to Shinichi, please?"   
  
"I'm afraid he's not home at the moment. Who's this?"   
  
*pause*   
  
"... It's Akira."   
  
"I'll tell him you called, okay?"   
  
"Just... just tell him I'm sorry. Thank you, Lin-san."   
  
After saying goodbye to Maki's sister, Sendoh hung up. Oh, well... he thought. We're supposed to meet this evening, I can tell him myself anyway...   
  
  
})i({  
Sendoh was staring at the trees. Again. He wondered if this was Fate's payback for him being late all the time. Now he always found himself waiting.   
  
Maybe it's because you always come half-an-hour earlier now, he told himself.   
  
When Maki finally came, both of them just walked together in silence. Then Maki said, "Lin said you called."   
  
Sendoh shrugged. "I didn't have anything to do after school, so..."   
  
"What are you sorry for?"   
  
Their eyes met. Sendoh thought he would drown his boyfriend's eyes as he said, almost timidly, "that morning."   
  
"It's okay," Maki said. He pulled Sendoh closer for a kiss. "I'm sorry I was so short on you that day, too,"he murmured against Sendoh's lips.   
  
I love you. I really want you to love me, Sendoh thought, but he didn't say it out loud this time. Maybe he could get used to this relationship, he thought. Then his arms went around Maki's neck and he felt the now familiar ache again.   
  
Or maybe not.   
  
-tbc-   
  
So short!!! I don't know what to say! It's 2:29 am already and I still am awake! I need to wake up early tomorrow, dammit! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Something Stupid  
Author: Black Rainbow  
Chapter: 4/5  
Status: Completed  
Yaoi/Non-yaoi: yaoi  
Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song 'Something Stupid' was written by Frank Sinatra, and sung by Frank and Nancy Sinatra.   
Comments: I hope I finish this before college, but it seems not to be so... ^_^  
Summary: a songfic   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four   
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late   
and I'm alone with you.  
  
RYONAN (park)  
Sendoh walked along the small path, forming words in his head. (Guess who was missing from basketball practice today?) He was walking in a park, while thinking about how to make Maki know he loved him, while listening to a mixtape someone gave him two years ago. He always walked in the park when he wanted to think about something. He could collect his thoughts without being bothered by anyone, and more importantly, without trying to act like everything's okay.   
  
He had been walking down that particular path a lot these days, after practice, or on days like today, while missing practice. Every day he wondered about the same thing.   
  
What should he do? What should he say? He never really asked for anything else... except this once. He yearned - he thought that that was probably the best word at the moment - for Maki's love. He wanted Maki to accept his love. What they already have just wasn't enough anymore.   
  
The song in his mixtape ('What Price My Love?' by Frank Sinatra) ended, and a new one began. Sendoh hummed along as he walked on, giving up on his line-search of the day.   
  
'Haven't had a dream in a long time / seems the luck i had could make a good man bad / so for once in my life / let me let me let me let me let me get what i want / lord knows it would be the first time'*   
  
He had to tell Maki. But he didn't want to lose him. But then again, if he didn't tell, he thought that he couldn't take that weight in his heart anymore. Nowadays he always felt like every one of his nerve-ends were tingling, literally, and his chest felt tight and his heart heavy. When he was with the older boy he would feel so happy and scared... he always wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.   
  
  
KAINAN HIGH   
"Sempai?"   
  
Maki smiled at the wild-haired boy. Both of them were changing in the locker room after practice. Lately the freshman had been following him a lot, and Maki was beginning to think of him as a younger brother sort of. He can be annoying at times, but he also provides good company. Isn't that what a brother should be like? Yoshio, who wasn't so taken by Kiyota's loudness, said that Kiyota is like a puppy, following Maki around all the time.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Soichiro-san and I think that you've been acting strangely these days... and I asked that nerd friend of yours -"   
  
"Yoshio."   
  
"Yes - Yoshio-sempai - and he said he noticed the same thing. Is something wrong?"   
  
Maki was quiet for a while, thinking about what to say. "Nothing is wrong, really, but..." he paused, "Akira has been acting strange lately."   
  
"That Sendoh guy?" Kiyota wrinkled his nose with distaste. "To be honest, I don't really like him, sempai. My cousin in Ryonan said that Sendoh has quite a reputation over there.." he stopped talking as he realized he was talking about his sempai's boyfriend. "But I bet it's mostly rumors," he added quickly.   
  
Maki smiled with wry amusement. "You don't have to do that, Nobu... I know Akira. I know what people say about him, and what he's really like."   
  
Embarrased, Kiyota shrugged. He didn't really feel comfortable talking about personal things with his sempai. Besides, he personally didn't agree with what Maki was saying. How can you really know someone like Sendoh? "Ano, I'll wait for you outside, okay, sempai?"   
  
Maki nodded and watched the freshman leave, pondering about Sendoh's strange behaviour. He never cared about Sendoh's reputation because he knew that the younger boy was hiding behind it. Sometimes he would catch himself wondering if he'll ever know the person behind that smiling mask. But when Sendoh said that he loved him...   
  
He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be treated like Sendoh's past boyfriends and girlfriends, "loved" then discarded. He didn't want to find himself believing those words, so he told his boyfriend never to say them again. He cared for his Akira, he wanted to be Akira's "crying shoulder", but he didn't want to fall in love. He didn't want to fall in the same boat as Sendoh's ex-lovers.   
  
His thoughts disappeared as he heard voices from outside the locker room.   
  
  
})i({  
Sendoh walked into the Kainan basketball court and saw Kiyota waiting outside. He smiled at the boy, and said, "hi, is Shinichi here?"   
  
Kiyota frowned at him. "Sendoh, can I talk to you?"   
  
"About what?" his smiled turned curious. This boy have always reminded him of Shohoku's Sakuragi Hanamichi... he wondered if this boy, too, plans to beat him in basketball one day.   
  
"Are you cheating on Maki-sempai?"   
  
Sendoh's smile vanished as his face registered the shock he felt. "I'd - I'd never..." he said slowly. "Of course not.."   
  
Kiyota glowered. "Well, don't." He looked away. He felt really weird talking to Sendoh like this but he felt that someone should look after his sempai. His sempai might be the straight-A student, the basketball team captain, and the MVP, for that matter... but it was of his opinion that Maki can be a bit too soft where Sendoh was concerned.   
  
"Well, I'm happy that you care about me, Nobu... but don't take it out on Akira, okay?" The two of them turned to see Maki coming out of the locker room. The Kainan team captain continued, "I don't know where you got the idea that he's cheating on me, anyway..."   
  
Kiyota and Sendoh both turned red - the former of acute embarrassment, the other simply because of the extra blood caused by the rate of his heartbeat, which had just tripled. Maki looked at him expectantly, not knowing why he came.   
  
Sendoh looked down, wanting to tell Maki how he felt, but not wanting Kiyota to hear. "I wanted to tell you something... but now that I'm here, I forgot what it was I wanted to say. Weird, huh?" He grinned. It was easy. He thought that if he didn't play basketball, he could have tried acting.   
  
Kiyota's eyes narrowed at him but the boy didn't say anything. Maki said, "Well, Nobu and I are going to get something to eat. Want to come along?"   
  
"Sure!" As they walked out of the court together, Sendoh thought, I'll just wait until Kiyota leaves. Then I can tell Shinichi how I feel.   
  
-tbc-   
  
* song: by the Smiths 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Something Stupid  
Author: Black Rainbow  
Chapter: 5/5  
Status: Completed  
Yaoi/Non-yaoi: yaoi  
Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song 'Something Stupid' was written by Frank Sinatra, and sung by Frank and Nancy Sinatra.   
WARNING: this chapter contains lime, or at least, an attempt at lime. ^__^  
Summary: a songfic   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five   
The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all,  
by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you  
  
By the time Kiyota finally left them alone, it was late evening. Sendoh and Maki decided to go to the beach that night. They sat on the soft sands, staring at the sky in silence. No one else was around, and they felt like they were the only two people left on earth as the listened to the waves. Sendoh lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulders, sighing inwardly.   
  
He had decided not to say anything to Maki, after all.   
  
He loved the older boy too much; he didn't want to lose him. He knew Maki hated it the last time he slipped and told Maki what he felt. He shuddered slightly at the thought of Maki looking at him the way he did that morning. The day had gone by so beautifully (if he ignores the fact that someone who obviously didn't like him was also tagging along), and he didn't want to ruin it.   
  
He felt a lump in his throat as the older boy started caressing him. He shifted, and Maki pushed him gently to the ground. Soon Maki was on his knees above Sendoh, their faces close. Sendoh shut his eyes, feeling Maki's breath on his lashes. Maki's lips settled on his own, and he pulled the older boy closer, his arms tightening around Maki's neck. He parted his lips to let Maki deepen their kiss, their tounges touching tentatively, then passionately.   
  
He didn't want that day to end, he wished he could stay that way with Maki forever.   
  
As the trees nearby rustled, Maki broke their kiss. They stared at each other for a long time, panting for breath. Sendoh bit his lips, not wanting to say anything. He was afraid that if he didn't stop himself, he might blurt out what would only push the older boy away.   
  
Maki's fingers brushed through his hair, and he closed his eyes as Maki kissed him lightly on the forehead, murmuring, "are you allright?"   
  
Sendoh nodded fervently, biting his lower lips harder. Is this what it's going to be like from now on? he thought sadly. He suddenly wondered if it was worth it. His eyes began to moisten but he blinked the tears away.   
  
"Akira?"   
  
His eyes snapped open to see Maki looking at him. The older boy still wanted him, he could see it in Maki's eyes, but he was also looking at Sendoh quizzically. Sendoh swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat, and said quietly, "can you get off me, please?"   
  
When the older boy complied, Sendoh sat up and turned his face away. "I'm okay, really," he said softly to the other boy. He shivered as a tear fell to his cheek. He bit his lips again, but he let his tears flow silently, reasoning that it was too dark for anyone to see anyway. He looked up to the red stars and wished that everything would turn out okay in the end, but he didn't really think that it would.   
  
"I don't believe you."   
  
Maki may not be able to see his tears, but he knew Sendoh well enough to know something was wrong.   
  
Dazed, Sendoh felt Maki lean closer as he kissed the younger boy, tasting his tears. He murmured, "why are you crying?"   
  
Sendoh couldn't stop shivering. Maki's arms closed around him tightly, not allowing him to move. He felt like his heart would burst, and he gasped out, "I love you!"   
  
Maki stilled. For a while all that he could hear was Sendoh's shallow breath. Then he slowly took his arms off the younger boy, and just sat in front of Sendoh. He watched Sendoh pulling his knees up to his face, coiling, burying his face in his arms. His breaths came out in short gasps. "I love you, I love you.." the younger boy choked. "I know you hate it, I know you don't want me to say it, so I tried to stay quiet... but I can't."   
  
Maki tried to comprehend the sight of Sendoh Akira shaking and crying the way he was at the moment. He couldn't. The sight was almost too painful for him to bear. This... was not Sendoh. This was someone else. Sendoh was always the unattainable beautiful boy, a bird who would sit on your shoulders but fly away when your fingers come up to touch it. Sendoh was someone who radiated happiness, and made you feel happy just by looking at his smile. This boy in front of Maki was projected no happiness, projected nothing but pain, and Maki's heart ached to see him like that.   
  
He wrapped his arms around the boy, and murmured softly, "shh..." He stroked Sendoh's hair tenderly. The younger boy instantly cringed and cleaved to his touch at the same time. Then he returned Maki's embrace, pressing his face against Maki. "I love you," he whispered brokenly. "Don't leave me, I love you..." I need you.   
  
Maki kissed the top of his head. He stared out to the sea, not sure what fate had brought his way. But he couldn't lie to this boy. He never wanted to think of his feelings about someone who always gave him a smile that have broken many hearts, but this boy in his arms was someone else. This was Sendoh, but the Sendoh behind the smile. Maki saw that now.   
  
"I love you, Akira," he said.   
  
-the end-   
  
T_T .... guess what??? I'm 40 minutes late to class!!!! argghhh!!! oh well, the door would be locked anyway now, better stay here.... that's what you get from getting to engrossed in writing your fics!!!! Hmmmph! and where does this get me? nowhere!   
  
*reads the chapter all over again, and looks at it painfully* I still write bad lime. Oh, well....   
  
You know, one thing this fic did, is make me think that MakiSen might be a nice pairing after all! yay for MakiSen! ^_^ 


End file.
